L.R.R.R Memory 3B
B side Tuy là nhiều khách mời đã được biết chi tiết về bữa tiệc hôm nay, quy mô của nó vẫn làm nhiều người kinh ngạc khi thấy tận mắt. Sảnh tiệc của Kuwadorian có trần cao đến 5m, sàn được lát đá hoa cương bóng như gương soi. Toàn bộ phòng tiệc được bài trí cực kì sang trọng đến nổi nó có thể so sánh được với các cung điện nổi tiếng trong lịch sử. Nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, các vị khách có thể chiêm ngưỡng khu vườn cây xanh bạt ngàn tuyệt đẹp và hồ bơi trong vắt của khách sạn. Chỉ riêng sảnh tiệc này đã vượt qua tiêu chuẩn 5 sao, đáng để nhận được chứng nhận 6 sao rồi Không chỉ bản thân khách sạn, danh sách khách mời hôm nay cũng đủ khiến nhiều người choáng ngợp. Từ các vị đứng đầu các bộ ngành của Sài Gòn, các chính trị gia có tiếng, đến các vị đại diện cho chính quyền Nhật bản và các nước ASEAN đều có chỗ. Các tỷ phú trong và ngoài nước, doanh nhân có máu mặt đều đến đủ. Đến ca sĩ lên sân khấu biểu diễn giữa buổi tiệc cũng phải là những người có danh tiếng thật sự, chứ không đám ca sĩ lóc nhóc nổi tiếng bằng scandal bên ngoài. Nói đên đây hẳn cũng đủ để thấy buổi tiệc này đã không còn đơn thuần là một buổi tiệc khai trương khách sạn nữa rồi... Trung tâm của buổi tiệc hôm nay là gia đình tỷ phú Ushiromiya của Nhật bản. Người đứng đầu gia tộc hiện tại, Ushiromiya George đã trực tiếp có mặt tại đây để nói lời phát biểu mở màn cho buổi tiệc. -Lady and Gentelman, welcome to our Grand-Opening Party tonight! As the head of Ushiromiya family, I'm very appriciate your participate... Ngài George năm nay đã ngoài 40 nhưng vẫn toát nên vẻ trẻ trung và thu hút. Ông mang một cặp kính tròn vẻ tri thức, đằng sau đó là ánh mắt quyết đoán đủ làm những người xung quanh cúi đầu kính phục. Ông mặc một bộ vest được đặt hàng riêng, trên đó mang dấu hiệu Đại Bàng một cánh được mạ vàng, biểu tượng của gia tộc. Như một truyền thống, tất cả mọi người trong gia đình Ushiromiya đều thông thạo không dưới 3 ngoại ngữ, nên dù là người Nhật họ vẫn thường xuyên phát biểu trực tiếp tại cái hội thảo quốc tế mà không cần người phiên dịch (trái với phần đông người Nhật rất tệ ngoại ngữ) Kết thúc lời khai mạc của ngài Tộc trưởng, mọi người hùa reo tung hô một trang pháo tay rồi chuẩn bị nhập tiệc. Trọng tâm chú ý của mọi người dần chuyển từ người VIP số 1 của buổi tiệc là ngài George sang người VIP số 2, Tổng giám đốc Vietcombank Nguyễn Hoàng Quân. Một đám đông vây quanh hai vị khách VIP của ngày hôm nay và tấn công họ bằng hàng chục câu hỏi dồn dập. Tình hình căng đến độ bảo vệ xém nữa đã phải nhảy vào can ngăn. Nhưng cả Quân và Ngài Geogre đều ra hiệu chặn lại, rồi dùng tài ăn nói của mình, họ trả lời lưu loát từng câu hỏi một. Đến khi buổi tiệc đi đến gần 1/2 thời gian thì đám đông mới bắt đầu tản đi bớt, trả lại không khí cho họ. Quân khéo léo lách ra ngoài ban công, tạm thời tránh xa khỏi đám đông ngột ngạt bên trong. Anh tìm một góc khuất khỏi tầm nhìn của mọi người bên trong, rồi thả mình thư giản trên lan can, từ từ nhắm mắt lại. Luồng gió đêm của vùng ngoại ô Quận 2 xua tan đi sự căng thẳng đeo bám Quân nãy giờ, bất giác anh ngẩng đầu lên và đưa mắt ngắm ánh trăng dịu dàng... -Lại tư tưởng lớn gặp nhau nữa rồi! Quân nhìn về hướng phát ra giọng nói và chào đón người mới tới bằng một nụ cười. George cũng vừa mới thoát khỏi đám đông ồn ào bên trong, và ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào ông cũng lại chọn ngay chỗ lan can mà Quân đang đứng làm nơi ẩn mình. Hai người giang tay chào nhau như bạn cũ lâu ngày không gặp, rồi cả hai cùng tựa mình vào lan can thả hồn theo gió. -Dạo này thế nào rồi? - George cất tiếng hỏi khi rít một điếu thuốc. -Cũng tàm tạm. Nói chung mọi thứ trong tay tôi vẫn đang trong tầm kiểm soát. Tình hình không đến nổi tệ... -Anh không hỏi chuyện đó, mấy thứ đó chú không nói anh cũng biết. Anh đang hỏi vợ con chú kìa! -À, cái đó. Thì cũng vẫn vậy. Thằng con đầu của em năm nay bắt đầu vào cấp 3, đứa em gái thì đang học lớp 7. Hai đứa đó cũng lớn đầu rồi anh à, không còn là trẻ nít như xưa nữa. -Uhm. Nghe chú nói thế anh cũng mừng. Vậy là không còn suy nghĩ "Chúng nó có chết cũng chẳng liên quan đến tôi" nữa chứ gì? Quân trầm ngâm một lúc, rồi nhìn thẳng vào mắt George mà khẽ gật đầu. -Nói thật với chú, lần đó mà anh nghe xong câu đó của chú, điều anh muốn nhất lúc đó là tống cho chú một cú vào mặt. Con vợ của chú nó đã chịu khổ nhiều rồi, đừng có thêm gánh nặng vào cho nó nữa nghe chưa! -Anh mà cũng nói được câu đó sao? - Quân cười - Chị Sayo nghe thấy chắc mừng rơi nước mắt. -Mà, anh hiểu. Nói chứ đời mà, có nhiều thứ mà có muốn cũng không được, dù cho ta có nhiều tiền đến mức nào chăng nữa... Hai người đàn ông tâm sự chuyện đời vợ con với nhau giữa làn gió đêm mát dịu. Sự căng thẳng bực dọc trong lòng họ đã dịu đi phần nào. Được một lúc thì Geogre nhìn đồng hồ, và quay vào trong để chuẩn bị cho bài phát biểu tiếp theo. Còn lại một mình Quân vẫn còn đứng trầm ngâm. Khi bóng của George vừa khuất sau khúc quanh, một bóng người khác đã xuất hiện ở phía ngược lại. Quân vẫn đứng yên không phản ứng, người vừa xuất hiện cũng chính là người mà anh đang đợi. -Aya, sao lại đứng một mình ở đây thế này. Mới vừa bị vợ đá hay sao thế? Quân nhún vai đáp lại câu nói đùa vừa rồi, và chào đón cô tiểu thư mới đến bằng một cái ôm nồng thắm...   Category:L.R.R.R